After the War, Who are you?
by Cebner
Summary: New at this please help/give ideas


After the War, Who are you?

By:Cebner

I do not own naruto. Kind of forgot that in the beggining so heres the new updated chapter 1.

Chapter 1-First Team

Naruto wakes up feeling wonderful because of his pink haired wife is beside him, but it soon vanishes because he still thinks about Sasuke, like he failed him once again. But his wife is like a sensor in these things she sleepily gets up and says lowly.

"Don't worry Naruto he'll come back sooner or later" he heard her say while just waking up herself "I know but I feel like I could have helped him a little more by fighting the council's decision." He said as Sakura came close to him and put her head back on his chest and said "Hey don't worry you got me and the kids and you are now the Hokage, you have everything going for you." " I know this, but the kids are up, let's get something to eat" he said while getting in his kage robes while she gets up and changes. Her clothes look like they did all those years ago except she still wears her bicycle shorts with a short red skirt and a red vest while wearing the head medic coat.

While they walk in there their three kids are fighting like usual, there's Lori-oldest daughter, Hannah-second born daughter, and then Kishi-third born and only son.

"Hey give me the jelly, you are hogging it Hannah" said Kishi "No I am not, you should of got up earlier, loser" Hannah yelled back. "How about both of you shut it, it's early, and mom and dad are awake, you probably woke them up, nice job dopes" Lori said. "Now, now Lori you don't have to talk to you brother and sister that way, you are going to have be nice to them sooner or later" said Sakura. "So who wants breakfast?" "I can't eat, Kakashi-Sensei said not to eat breakfast, so I'll be on my way to the training grounds" said Lori. Already a graduate of the academy at the age of 12. Hannah is in the academy she's 10 years old and Kishi is still a small child like at the age of 7 so he has one more year to go.

"Ah, the first training exercise, man that was a long time ago, I remember it like was yesterday, here I'll tell you a how it started before you go" said their father.

_Flash Back_

"_Man why did we have to be here so early, it's been two hours and Kakashi-Sensei isn't even here yet" said Naruto. _

"_Yo" said the lazy one eyed ninja._

"_Your late again Sensei" Sakura and Naruto screams._

"_I was helping a blind man around town" Kakashi said._

"_Yeah right you were probably off reading that damned book" "Yeah" Naruto then Sakura say._

"_Ok then, straight to business, this is a test to see if you have what it takes to be a ninja"…._

Flash Back ends

"Yeah, you were such a wild manic Naru-Kun, hey kids did you know your father got tied to the stump and we were the first team to pass Kakashi's test" Sakura said. "Wow, you got tied to the stump dad, you must suck" said Lori while they all try to hide their laughs. "Aaaaawww, Lori, don't go so hard on me I was just a kid, look at me now" Naruto said "Well I guess I'm going see you all later" Lori said as she left. All the kids soon left after that.

"Loris' gone to her first training, Hannah 's going to the academy,and Kishi is playing with friends,so what are we doing today" Sakura said trying to seduce him. "Let me see, you are going and finish your monthly report on the hospital costs and I am going to the regular curse of paper work and mission reports" Naruto said. "Awwww, come on Naruto I was hoping we could have a private meeting today like usual" Sakura cooed. "I would love to but I actually have to do work today, trust me I would love to pound you ALL day" Naruto said while Sakura smiled and kissed him. "I'll see you later honey" she said, as she walked out Naruto shunshin'ed to the Hokage Tower.

At Training Ground 7

"Ok team, we are here to test your skills to see if you will become ninja" Kakashi said the starting speech. "What, I thought that we were already ninja, mom and dad never said this in their stories about their first team meeting" Lori said "Yeah our parents never said anything" both Disaku and Dessu said. "Well if they did then they would have ruined the exercise and I would have to make a harder one" Kakashi said

Later in the day…..

"Well Lori looks like you got the stump, well I'm going to go and give my report to the Hokage, and don't give your food to Lori because I'll send you straight back to the academy" Kakashi said as he shunshin'ed away.

They all hear a rumble sound come from Lori "Hey guys do you think you can share a little, please?" Lori said. "I guess sensei isn't here, so here" Disaku says. All of a sudden a gigantic burst of smoke and Kakashi comes running out of it and yells "LOOKS LIKE YOU ALL Pass". "Awwww man you got to be kidding me….Wait a second did you just say pass" Lori says. "Yes, this exercise is all about teamwork, because without teamwork with those around you, you will surely die in the field or worse get them killed. Remember "_Those who abandon the mission are scum but those who abandon your friends are worst them scum_" Kakashi says "Meet me in the Hokage's Office in ten minutes for your first mission. "YEAH, we did it we are ninja finally" they all all walk off exept Lori, who is still tied to the stump." Where do you fools think your going!"

Five Minutes Later...

Lori is still at the stump and kakashi poofs in front of her"Yo"he says"kkyyaaaaaa"and kakashi just laughs and puts her on his shoulder

Five Minutes Later….

Team 5

Jonin Instructor: Kakashi Hatake

Members: Disaku Uzuki, Dessu Uzuki, Lori Namikaze

Rank: Genins

Missions Completed: 0 S-Rank, 0 A-Rank, 0 B-Rank, 0 C-Rank, and 0 D-Rank

"Your first mission will be to retrieve this lady's cat. This is a D-rank mission, dismissed" The Hokage said.

"You can come out now, I know you have been here ever since they walked in, Sakura" "Oh, come on Naruto I just wanted to see if our daughter passed Kakashi's test" Sakura said as she sat down in a chair cross legged. "Well as you can see, she did, so why are you here, you aren't supposed to be here until about fifteen minutes" Naruto says unemotional while doing more of the cursed paperwork. "Doesn't Naru-Kun want to see his Saku-Chan" Sakura coos. "I do, it's just" Naruto was interrupted by a Chunin running in "Hokage-sama I have urgent news." "Yes, what is it." Naruto says. "It's a message from the Kazekage, here"

Dear Hokage,

The Chunin exams are going to be here in three months as you know. I would like to invite you personally to come and watch. I will provide you and your family with room and board. Now, about Sasuke he has been sighted we did not attack due to him not be a threat, but I would like to inform you that he is in our borders and now a citizen of Suna, I know how you have always stressed about the Uchiha. Now to other business, there is a band of bandits on the way to Kohana so you better prepare they should be there in about 5 days. That's all.

Good Relations, farewell

Gaara, 5th Kazekage of the Sand.

"It says that he invites all of us to the Chunin Exams at Suna and he says we will be attacked in five days by bandits" Naruto says." Call a meeting in ten minutes I want everyone here, dismissed"

Next Chapter: Preparation

Hey Thanks for the read and sorry for changing the first chapter but I had to add some stuff I forgot so please review and tell me if you liked it and give ideas I'm new.


End file.
